Delta Mega
: An additional mecha created by Prof. Eikichi Kubota that is activated and controlled by MegaRed or MegaSilver using the Battle Riser. Debuting in Episode 20, Delta Mega was built to counter the increasingly aggresive tactics of Nejirejia's newest general Guirail. Unfortunately, Delta Mega's chief engineer refused to hand over its operation programing unless his son, Galaxy Mega's chief engineer and technician, resigned from I.N.E.T. After Kenta (MegaRed) helped the father and son reconcile, he successfully installed Delta Mega's programming (despite almost inserting the data disk into the self destruct slot) and delivered it to Earth in time to aid the others against the Crocodile Nezire Beast. In spaceship mode, Delta Mega is armed with a pair of forward firing energy cannons known as the and in robot mode wields dual arms. As Delta Mega is remote controlled by the Battle Riser, it doesn't require a pilot to function. This fact was taken advantage of in episode 21 when Nejirejia jammed the Battle Riser's signal, allowing them to briefly take control of Delta Mega. When the Battle Riser is placed into the Galaxy Mega's control board it allows for the Delta Mega to combine with it to form the Super Galaxy Mega. Like the Megaship, the Delta Mega was also moved to the I.N.E.T. Moonbase following the debut of the Mega Voyager. The Delta Mega was destroyed near the finale by Burning Yugande during the defense of the moonbase, but was rebuilt, allowing it to lend a hand in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Its suit actor was Kazutoshi Yokoyama. Delta Megazord Head.JPG Cho Denji Gattai Super Galaxy Mega : Combination of Galaxy Mega and Delta Mega from the command . First appearing in Episode 21, Super Galaxy Mega is formed by the the Delta Mega splitting apart and attaching to Galaxy Mega as armor with the Gatling Blasters mounted on its shoulders. In this form, Super Galaxy Mega is able to use Galaxy Mega's booster rifle along with Delta Mega's Gatling Blasters whose strength is trippled by the fusion. It's finisher is the where both of its fists are fired as rockets to rip through an opponent. In episode 31, Super Galaxy Mega was programmed with a new finisher called the where the entire body is charged with energy before Super Galaxy Mega launches itself spinning through an opponent. The attack was first used against Mad Guirail and although it hit, it ultimately failed to destroy him, forcing the Megarangers to retreat to INET's Moonbase in order to retrieve the Voyager Machines. Appearances: Megaranger Episodes 21-32, 43, Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger Cockpits DeltaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Delta Mega Cockpit Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Delta Mega appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Soukichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Appearances See Also Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Megaranger) Category:One-mecha Robos